1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to card playing games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved card game wherein the same presents a random determination of game cycles and card selection to determine an ultimate winner in the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card playing games of various types have been provided by the prior art. Card games have even been developed for electronic play utilizing contemporary printed circuitry and memory chip components within a compact unit to permit selective play and representative gaming utilizing representative cards. The instant invention attempts to provide a unique and readily and conveniently presented card game with associated challenges and suspense to promote interest and amusement for individuals participating. The instant invention is also subject to play by computer representative games as developed by the prior art. Prior art examples of electronic card-type games are typified for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,336 to Bernstein, et al., providing a portable electronic card game simulator playing various card games and utilizing circuitry to maintain scoring within the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,134 to Macheel sets forth an electronic card game simulator utilizing a compact hand-held housing and programming to simulate Black Jack against a phantom dealer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,792 to Chang, et al., sets forth a computer simulator to simulate various games, such as automobile racing, football, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,334 to Minkoff sets forth a further electronic card game simulator simulating Gin Rummy in operation and associated circuitry therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,735 to Bromley sets forth an electronic football game simulator utilizing comparative circuitry to permit play of such game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved card game as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of understanding, as well as convenience in play as well as ease of adaptability to electronic card game simulation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.